sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Infinite (Pharrell Williams and Josh Groban song)
"Infinite" is Infinite's theme song from the video game Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, which serves as a "counter-theme" to the main theme "Fist Bump". The music was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Pharrell Williams and Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and lyrics written by Pharrell Williams, Glenn Slater, Carole Bayer Sager and Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds. Later the song was both performed by Pharrell Williams of i am OTHER Entertainment and Columbia Records and Josh Groban of Reprise Records with the rap vocals performed by Babyface of Def Jam Records. The song was also produced and arranged by David Foster and Trevor Horn with the song orchestral arrangements were provided by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe. A mix of dubstep, trap and metal, the song describes Infinite's personality in its lyrics, and also leaves cryptic hints as to the nature of his power. Background The decision by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Pharrell Williams and Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds to create a "counter theme song" was out of a desire to make a more "powerful" soundtrack, particularly inspired by the success of songs like Jesse McCartney and Kenny Loggins' "Dreams of an Absolution" compared to main themes like Jesse McCartney and Elton John's "His World", and believed "Infinite" to be a strong counterpart to Patrick Stump's "Fist Bump". Lyrics ::(Yeah) ::(Yo) ::I'm the tallest of mountains ::I am the roughest of waves ::I'm the toughest of terrors ::I am the darkest of days ::I'm the last one that's standing, ::Don't try to stand in my way, ::Cause I've been up against better, ::Just take a look at my face ::Cause if you're messing with me, ::I am a dangerous weapon ::I am the sharpest of blades; ::I'll cut you down in a second ::Cause I was born in this pain, ::It only hurts if you let it, ::So if you think you can take me ::Then you should go and forget it ::And after all this time, you're back for more ::(I won't stop until they know my name) ::So I'll take what's mine and start this war ::(I'm coming at you like a tidal wave) ::When everything you know has come and gone, ::(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) ::Only scars remain of who I was ::(What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!) ::When there's no one left to carry on, ::(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...) ::This pain (persists), ::I can't (resist), ::But that's what it takes to be Infinite ::So look around you ::And tell me what you really see ::I never end ::And that's the difference in you and me ::Cause when your time is up ::And everything is falling down, ::It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? ::So look around you ::And tell me what you really see ::You live a lie ::And that's the difference in you and me ::I have the power, ::Let me show you what it's all about ::It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? ::(Who is gonna save you now?) Trivia *The lyrics provided for this song on the Sonic Channel website are inconsistent with those heard in the official release for the song. Category:2017 songs Category:Pharrell Williams songs Category:Josh Groban songs Category:Babyface (musician) songs Category:Songs with music by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Songs written by Lorne Balfe Category:Songs written by Pharrell Williams Category:Songs written by Babyface (musician) Category:Songs with lyrics by Glenn Slater Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Song recordings produced by Lorne Balfe Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Def Jam Recordings singles